Insults on Toast
by Ififall
Summary: Elena and Kenny wake up in bed together...…...


A/N Strong Language.

* * *

"Waking up in bed with you prompt/ A/U

* * *

She wakes up, her head slightly throbbing. She attempts to turn, but finds a pale arm wrapped around her quilted waist.

"Oh Shit" Elena mutters. The arm quickly removes itself and she leans up and peels the cover off over the stranger.

"Good Morning Elena!" Kenny says brightly. "Sorry about the smell" He says pointing at the vomit stained clothing in the corner.

"I take it from your chirpiness that that we never had sex" Elena guessed. She jumped out of bed and checked herself and the bed. No bra, she was wearing her rough jogging bottoms with the holes in at the knees and her side of the bed was clean.

* * *

"Why would you say that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I can tell we never got frisky, thank god, what you cooking for breakfast?" Elena asked.

"Uhhh….I'll cook whatever you want, just say the word" Kenny said pulling his T- shirt on.

She kicks the "Black girl bible" book under her bed. She'd die if Kenny ever saw that. Her friends had been crazy about it in college, and she thought it would change her life. But not many books had advice for black girls desperate to become secret agents. Maybe she'd have to write one herself one day. Had Kenny been snooping around? She asked herself.

"Some toast and some scrambled eggs wouldn't go a miss" She grinned.

* * *

"Hello, drunken Juliet, where is your equally pissed Romeo?" Bill teases as Elena comes with a serious look on her face.

"Oh we've decided, he's coming in deliberately late, so we can avoid the childish hypocritical malicious workplace gossip..aka bill!" Elena smirks.

Eve bursts out laughing and passes her a hot cross bun. Elena refuses and told them about Kenny making her breakfast. How he'd found flowers out of no-where and put it in a vase. How Kenny added salmon and make the toast really buttery, which she liked. It was nice, to actually talk to someone about work and not have to use coded language or lie about where she'd been, or who she'd seen.

* * *

"Breakfast by chef Kenny Stowton, was surprisingly awesome"

"I bet that's not ALL that was surprising!" Bill muttered.

"Piss off Bill, me and the Kenster are not happening, not yet"

"God Elena, you've practically been in bed with the guy, what more does he have to do? Don't tell me you're still going through with that crazy diet thing" Eve asks.

* * *

"I just wanna lose seven pounds tops! That's why I've avoided guys honestly" Elena said turning her computer on. "Kenny is so sweet, smart, and stop and stare sexy, his arse is ridiculous Eve, you can grate cheese on that thing"

"I can relate" Bill said.

"Yeah Bill, like I can relate to having Gemma chan's body, and her bank account" Eve laughs. So did you two..."

"My bra was off, I had my granny pants on and there was no unbearable itching in the morning, so there was no sexy time, thank god"

"You two do need to talk though" Bill said, writing the words "The Ghost" on the white board. This was Eve's new hunch, and everyone was getting excited about it.

* * *

"Thank god? You do still like him right?" Eve said giving Bill papers on the Peel family.

"Alistair peel right?" Elena asked.

"Enough work talk you, Oh it that Kenny?" Bill said, but Elena was too busy on her computer to notice, before she spoke.

"If...who am I kidding, when me and Kenny...I don't want it to be a drunken hump on my sofa with both of us drunk off our tits. I want it to be romantic and corny, rose petals on the bed candles and chick flick crap. I think last night, I almost puked on Frank's head I was so drunk. Could you imagine if I'd fucked Kenny last night? With his hands all over me? Yuck! It would have been gross, cringe-worthy, and wrong. I'm relived that I didn't bang Kenny, It would have been the worst mistake of my life!" Elena told them.

* * *

"Ummm...Elena?" Eve said pointing.

"Yeah, have you got more Alistair Peel info?"

"Uhh...follow my eyes" Bill said,

She did, only to find Kenny standing by his computer silently. His hand was shaking as he tried to put his computer on. He pulled his hand, back, like the button had burned him. He paused and picked up his bag.

"Morning guys...I'm...I'm gonna work from home today"

* * *

"Wait Kenny why don't I make you some coffee" Eve said, but she was trying to stall him, and they all knew it.

"Woah Kenny I can explain why I-"

"I'm good thanks Eve, I had tea. See you tomorrow guys"

Elena gets up as Kenny keeps his head down and marches out.

* * *

"Kenny? Kenny wait! Shit! Bill! How much of that did he hear?" Elena asked, annoyed.

"Don't blame me Elena. It's not my fault Kenny only came in at the worst parts. You did tell him to come in late" Bill warned.

"Fuck! Carolyn is gonna bust my balls today!" Elena whined.

Elena sighed and grabbed a hot cross bun. She'd have to talk to him, but what if Carolyn fired her? What if Kenny decided to take the week off. What if he decided to go on hoilday? How can you contact a professional hacker that's mad at you? Eve squeezed her shoulder in support and she stroked her hand back before checking her mail.

Kenny's name was on the first message that she saw...


End file.
